Love So Unreal With Draco Malfoy
by Sesshomarubyheart
Summary: Reyna is a pureblood in the same house with Draco what happen's when he finally relizes she's there? Find out what happen's with her and Draco and the life she leads.
1. Chapter 1

Reyna yelled as your father hit you and you hit the wall hard on your side. You had semi-caught yourself with your hand.

"I'll be happy when I leave and am away from you and this stupid family!" you yelled at him angrily

"Well it would have been better if you where never born we wouldn't have this problem!" he yelled back at you and hit you again. You were already going to have bruises on her arms and there would be one forming on your face in a few hours as well. By then though you would be on the train to Hogwarts and away from your family for the school year. All of your stuff was already at Hogwarts you just needed to get to the train station. You ran past him and headed for the stairs that went downstairs if you could just get down them and out the door you could get to the train station and would be fine. Unfortunately it didn't work out how you wanted it to. Your father caught you by your arm in a bruising grip and pulled you back to where he was standing.

In the kitchen her mother could hear everything that was going on. Once she had passed by while you and your father were arguing she looked up at the two of you but then continued to walk to the kitchen. She had sat down in a chair and then after awhile she got up and proceeded to make dinner. She just listened to all the yelling and slamming of people against the wall. It seemed quieter to her when you where at school it seemed more relaxed maybe they would have been better if you hadn't been born she thought to herself.

"Let go of me!" you screamed; you then kicked him quick and once he was down you ran down the stairs jumping down four steps hurting your ankle but kept going though out the door. You walked to the station in the cold weather without a coat on. You had no chance to grab a coat while running out of the house.

So once you saw the station you where happy to see it you where thirty minutes early before the train took off. Your name was on a list so you didn't need a ticket to get on the train. Once you where on you went to a compartment that wasn't occupied and you shut the door behind you; you opened a closet in the cabin and looked at your face in the mirror. The bruise on your face was already showing up. You sighed lightly and closed your eyes for a moment and then shut the door. You went over to the bench in the compartment and sat down on it. Your head was leaned against the window and you where asleep once the train had started to move. It didn't wake you up when the train pulled forward. The long sleeves she had on covered up the bruises on your arms, your ankle was throbbing with pain from slightly landing on it wrong when you had jumped down the stairs and ran out the door and the bruise on your face there wasn't much you could do about that. Suddenly the door was slide open and it woke you up. The sudden light had been turned out so you could sleep and the new light hurt your eyes.

"What you doing in here?" came the annoying voice of a girl that you thought you knew who it belonged to you just had to look and see but you didn't want to.

"Well I was sleeping till you came in and shut up you have a very annoying voice which I'm not in the mood for," you said to her

"You don't tell me what to do Master," she said threateningly

You turned and looked at her; your hair covered the bad part of your face that was bruised. But soon a boy had pushed past Pansy and just sat down across from you.

"Pansy shut up!" Draco said coldly to her

She just looked at him and didn't say anything else.

"Why don't you guys go and walk the hallways and see what they're selling on the trolley," he said it was obvious he just wanted them to leave. They soon left after he had mostly demanded them to shutting the door behind them as they went away. He then turned his gaze onto you which then you moved yours to just looking out the window.

"You're in Slytherin right?" Draco asked you

You turned and looked at him, "Yes I am, sixth year same as you," you said to him

He looked at you his mind was going with questions on how he had never noticed you when you both where in the same house and same year. He looked out the window for a minute then looked back at you. You had crossed your leg and your hand was rubbing your sore, throbbing ankle.

"What?" you said looking back up at Draco who had been staring at you

"Nothing," he said coldly, "What did you do?"

"I jumped down stairs and landed on my ankle wrong," you said going back to rubbing your ankle

"Why where you even jumping down stairs in the first place?"

"None of your business why I was," you said and moved your head to looking back out the window but you had moved to fast and for a second Draco had caught a glimpse of the bruise on your face. He sometimes forgot it wasn't just guys that where abused in the pureblood life it was the girls to. Sometimes he wondered how any father could hit their daughter. He got up and came and sat next to you.

"What are you doing?" you asked

He took his wand out, "Let me see your ankle."

You looked at him for a moment and then pulled your pant leg up, "Ferula," he said and bandages appeared around your ankle it made it feel better as well though. You looked at him, "Thanks," you said lightly to him. "Mh," is all he said to you and then sat back down in his seat. You two didn't talk the rest of the ride to the school. The train jerked to a sudden stop at the school. Hagrid was there telling everyone where to go directing the first years to the boats and telling all the other years how the where getting to the school by some other transportation. You got into a carriage and then the three trio joined you.

"Oh look its Reyna," Hermione said to the boys

"Hello Reyna how was your summer," Ron asked

"It was fine Ron, and how was your guy's summer?" you asked

"Fine," all three of them said

"It seems like everything is getting worse with well you know," Hermione said

"Actually no I don't know I don't hear much when I'm home I'm busy with other stuff," you said looking at them

"Well with the dark lord. We just thought you would know because….."Ron trailed off

"Because of the house I'm in?" you said finishing for him

"Ron you know it's rude that you think everyone in Slytherin is a part of the dark lord's army/death eaters." Hermione said to him

"Sorry," Ron said to you

"Its fine Ron don't worry about it. Something wrong Harry," you said to him he didn't look at all happy

"Nothing," he said not looking at you but looking out the window. They had gotten out of the carriage before you and once you had you tripped getting out. Harry and Ron both had caught you but not without the Slytherin Prince seeing you be caught by them.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco had watched Ron and Harry catch you as you tripped getting out of the carriage. He stared for awhile before the others had brought him back and then he walked with them to the great hall.

"Reyna are you ok?" Hermione asked worried

"Yea I'm fine I just tripped is all." you said

You then started to walk with them into the great hall and then headed to your separate tables. You sat down on your table placing your hand on your head and leaning against it. You where so tired you just wanted to go to your room and go to sleep. Soon a few boys that where the same year as you had found their way to where you were sitting and sat down next to you. You looked at them closed your eyes and rolled them lightly. Dumbledore started talking so no one was talking and there was only cheering when someone was added to their house. This year there was only eight kids who were put into your house which was fine with all of you.

"It seems people are scared of having their kids come to Hogwarts this year. Especially since the dark lord is back you think the ones in Slytherin would be here more." One of the guys said

You stared at them, "Who talks about the dark lord on the first day back to school?" you questioned them

"Aren't you a sixth year?" another boy asked

They smiled lightly at each other, "And you're a pureblood you should know not to question us."

You stared at them for a second and rolled your eyes obviously at them and turned away.

"You shouldn't do that you have no idea how much trouble you can get into with us," he said close to your ear. They got up and then they left and sat somewhere else.

You watched them leave then you ate your food after all the talking was done. The food disappeared after dinner was all over. You got up from the table and headed to the common room. You were the only one in the lounge of your house it was quiet and dark, darker then usually. You looked around the room then crossed the room to get to the girls stairs. You heard a girl's laugh then a door shut it seemed like it came from a private room that only Draco would have. You rolled your eyes at it then you heard footsteps coming down from the guys stairs so you took up the stairs you where at till you got to the room. Once you got into your room you saw your roommates were already asleep so you quietly got into your clothes and climbed into your bed and fell asleep. You where the first awake in your; your roommates were already asleep so you quietly got ready for the day. You then came down the next morning but you weren't alone the guys from the other night were also there. You watched them closely.


	3. Chapter 3

You looked at the guys, "What are you doing down here?" you asked

"Well it is our house plus we had a feeling you would be down here. We wanted to end what we started at dinner last night." He said with a smirk on his face.

You watched them then went to walk away from them to go to the door. One of the guys stopped you; he had a firm hold on your upper arm.

"Let go of me," you said trying to get your arm out of his grip

He held tighter onto your arm, twisted your arm behind your back and had your body pressed against the wall. Your face was turned to the side so it wasn't full on against the wall. You tried to move but he was stronger and held onto your arm tighter.

"Let go of me," you screamed

"What is going on out here?" a cold voice came

"Nothing Draco and if there was it was none of your business." The guy said

Draco looked over at the scene, "Let go of her."

They looked at him but after awhile the guy let go of you, "This isn't over with Reyna this is just the beginning." He said as him and the other guys left the lounge

Draco looked at you and you finally looked over at him, "What?" you said

"What happened to your face?" he asked

You ran your hand over the bruised part of your face and then moved your hair to where it was in front of it, "Nothing, nothing happened." You said quickly and then headed out to go eat breakfast

You sat down at the table away from others and then you were joined by Draco and soon his friends that followed him everywhere special the annoying girl.

"You want something Draco?" you said taking a drink of hot chocolate

He stared at you and watched your every movement. You stopped eating and set everything down and just looked back at him since he was looking at you.

"Reyna you want to come with us this afternoon we are going to get a drink at the broomstick?" Harry asked

"Sure I'll come; I'll see you this afternoon then." You said to them and they left to go to their classes

"Why are you even talking to them?" Pansy said glaring at you

"I can talk to whoever I want to talk to and you can't do anything about it," you said back to her

You stood up and left the room to go to your class. When you got to class you stared at who your teacher was and didn't move. It was the new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts and you couldn't move. But once more people came in you took your seat and Draco sat next to you and Pansy and all the others either sat behind you guys or in front. You made your breathing steady as you avoided looking at the teacher and just looked down at your book as he soon began to talk and introduce himself.

"Hello I am your new teacher for this class my name is Professor Master." He said and then everyone looked at you making the connection that he was your father.

The school was a way for you to get away from him and be safe now there was no way for you to avoid him or to be safe and if he saw you with other houses he would be very angry and you would be in trouble severely in trouble. They were in the class as well Harry and his friends sat on the other side of the room staying quiet. Draco looked over at you and could slightly see you shaking and from that he learned you where afraid of your father.

"Reyna why don't you come up here and well test a spell out," your father said and waited for you to stand and walk up there. Only in seconds had you done what he said. Your father didn't like to be kept waiting so you did what he wanted right away.

"This is how you knock something backwards. Reyna do not counter this is an example for all students." He said you took in a steady breath and stood there every class except most of your house didn't know about this, "Flipendo," he said and you where knocked into objects

Somehow you knew this was a punishment and he was using the excuses that he was teaching the class something. You had cut your hand on something that you flew into when you stood up the blood was falling from your hand and your hair had gone to the side revealing to everyone the bruise on your face. You just walked back to your seat and sat down the whole room was quiet no one said anything and no one really even looked at the teacher. Everyone was afraid of your father everyone but Draco. Draco stared at him and was the only one who would look at him straight on.

"Something wrong Mr. Malfoy?" Master asked him

"No nothing." He said to him

The rest of the class went by fine your hand had continued to bleed the whole class and no one said anything about it. Once out of class you leaned against a wall you looked down at your hand and closed your eyes. Your legs felt weak and like they were about to give way. They had but arms had been wrapped around you and had caught you. You opened your eyes and looked at Draco who had been the one to catch you. He leaded you up to the infirmary without saying a word to you. When Madam Pomfrey saw you she had Draco take you over to one of the beds and have you sit down.

"What happened to her?" she asked Draco

"Cut herself in class," he said

Madam Pomfrey wrapped your hand up in a bandage and had you drink something that was a horrible taste and smell. You moaned as you laid down on the bed.

"Bruises to how did that happen? They look a little old." She said to you and then she handed you something else to drink that would get rid of the bruises you had. You where then suppose to stay there the rest of the day to rest. So once you had fallen asleep Draco left and went to the rest of his classes for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

You slept in the infirmary that night; you didn't wake up to eat anything you were to tire. Draco had come up and checked on you without his friends, you, or anyone knowing. You rolled over on the bed the next morning and woke up. You looked around the room you where alone in; soon Madam Pomfrey came in and told you, you could go back to your room. You had gone back to your house and went up to your room. You took a shower and got dressed then headed to the dining hall. Your whole table looked at you when you walked in and sat down at the table and once you started eating everyone went back to eating and talking. Draco sat next to you alone this time with his friends somewhere else.

"Do you want something?" you asked tiredly

"I know," is all he said to you

"Know what?" you asked looking at him

"About your father and what he does to you." He stared straight at you

"I don't know what you're talking about Malfoy he doesn't do anything to me." You said turning away from him

"I know the signs of all of it and do you really see anyone in this house who hasn't been abused by their family during some point in their life. But then they usually find someone who is higher than their family and can protect them but then they get abused by the person who is protecting them from their family." He said staring at you as you where looking away

"They just go from being abused from one person to another and then they have to see their kids go through it and they won't help or do anything about it. They pretend it's not happening and they don't know anything about it." You said your head down and tears coming to your eyes

"Is that what your mom does pretend it doesn't happen?" he asked

You nodded your head lightly without lifting your head up.

"You know I can protect you from your father my family is higher than most of all these other families." He said to you and you looked up at him with tears in your eyes and tear stained checks

He reached over to your face and wiped your tears away. "What's in it for you if I want your help?" you asked

"I don't have to marry Pansy then." He said

He was using what you needed help with for his own personal gain. "So for me to get you to help you; you want me to marry you so you don't have to marry Pansy?" you said to him

"Yes it's easy as that." He said to you

"I wouldn't even bother Draco she doesn't like taking people's help she's probably even against the Dark Lord." A guy who's bugged you from the beginning of the school year said to him

"You don't know anything," you snapped at him then stood up from the table and left to go to class. Draco glared at the guy. Then stood up and went to his class as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Class was easy when you came in you just sat down in a seat to your first class. Draco soon came in as well and sat down next to you. Neither of you said anything to each other as you sat there. Professor Snape came in the class minutes later and stood in front of the class writing something on the board. It was a new potion spell he was going to have you guys study and possible learn afterwards. All the writing killed your hand and by the time you finished it; it was time to go to your next class which was your father's class. Before you entered the classroom Draco stopped you.

"That offer is still up. Do you want my protection or not?" he asked you coldly

You stared at him and thought about it for a moment but when it came down to it you needed his protection. "Yes I'll take it."

Draco smiled at you and led you inside. You both sat down at the same table. Your father, the teacher walked in and looked around at everyone and where they were sitting. He looked over at you and you looked somewhere else. Draco however looked at him straight on almost daring him to do something. Your father soon just had you open your books and read certain pages which no one even was close to finished reading so it was homework as well as a two page paper over what you read. By the end of the day you where loaded with homework everyone was and it was hard, you skipped dinner to be in the library and start on some of the homework that you had to do. You don't know what time it was but by the time Draco had come into the library to find you; you had finished half of your homework.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked looking down at all the books around you along with all the paper.

"Finishing all the homework, well trying to," you said looking over a book

"Well come on lets go back to the commons it's late and you know those stupid perfects will be around the halls soon." He said and he sounded disgusted by them

You looked up at him and then grabbed your stuff and followed him back to the common room. It was quiet the whole way back neither of you talked to each other. Once back Draco sat down on the couch that was basically his when he was in there and no one else sat on it with him unless he told them to. You had walked up to your room and changed clothes. You looked out your window and only saw darkness. Lightening all of a sudden light up the sky outside and then the rain came down with it. You sighed and ran fingers down the window pane as the door was opened and your roommates came into the room.

"So this is where you've been. Draco wants you to come down to the main room." One of the girls said

You nodded your head and went down the stairs to where Draco was sitting on the couch. You walked over to him, "Yea?"

"Sit down," he said to you

You sat next to him and leaned your head back against the couch. Your eyes where closed as your head was back. Draco looked at you for awhile till you finally opened your eyes, turned your head, and looked at him.

"Yea?" you said looking at him

"Nothing," he said emotionlessly to you

"I'm tired can I go to bed?" you asked him

He looked at you and grabbed your hand and pulled you to his room. When you guys had walked to his room everyone watched him and you go.

You looked around the room while he shut the door behind you guys, "Um I'm in here why?" you asked

"You asked if you could go to bed." He said like it was obvious

"So since I said yes I'm going to be sleeping in here?" you questioned

"Yes," he said

You shook your head lightly, "I don't think so."

He slightly tilted his head to the side like you saying no to being in the same room with him was a new concept. He was never told no, he always had a girl or girls begging to be in the same room with him. He looked at you and stared at you.

"What? Has no one ever told you no before?" you asked him

"Actually no; no one ever tells me no and where not about to start now." He said and he was standing right in front of you. You backed up slightly and fell onto the bed with a gasp. Draco grinned and got onto the bed with you; you tried to sit up. But he pinned your arms down above your head and had his legs on either side of your waist. You tried to wiggle out of his grip and out from under him but you couldn't. You looked up at him.

"Are you done now?" he asked you

You sighed and nodded your head as best as you could from on the bed. He smirked at you and got up.

"Can I at least go get my clothes?" you asked him

He shook his head and threw some clothes at you. "Go put these on," he said pointing to where the bathroom was. You walked over to it and shut the door behind you. You looked at yourself in the mirror then took off your clothes. He had given you some shorts and a tank top to wear. There where price tags on the clothes still. So at least you knew no one else had worn these before. You torn the tags off and threw them into the waste basket that was near the sink you put the clothes on and ran your hands through your hair. You took a deep breath and let it out. Then walked out into the room Draco was laying on the bed reading something.

"What are you doing?" you asked him

He looked over at you and didn't say anything to you. You walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. You close your eyes and ran your hand over your neck and shoulder rubbing at it gently. Draco grabbed your hand and moved your hair to the side. He was right behind you.

"What are you doing?" you asked

He traced something on your back and then you knew what it was. He was tracing a scar that you had on your back.

"What happened?" he questioned

"Simple argument with dad, argued over something fell backwards into a window. It left a scar as you can see."

"You didn't fall back into it," he stated

"Ok so not fall put pushed into it. Doesn't matter which same effect I have a scar cause a piece of glass cut me." You said standing up off the bed and looking out the window.

"Thought you were tired?" Draco said lying down on the bed turning the main light off. You turned around and went over to the bed lying above the covers.

"You're going to get cold sleeping above the covers." He said

You didn't say anything to him just lay on your side and closed your eyes and fell asleep in minutes. Draco watched you sleep for most of the night but he never touched you. You turned in the bed so you where lying on your other side. Your arms where under the pillow as you slept. Draco reached down to the end of the bed and grabbed a blanket and put it over you and then fell asleep.

When you woke up the next morning you where in the bed alone with a cover over you; the bathroom door opened and Draco came out all ready for the day. You turned over and looked at him.

"You going to get ready?" he asked

"I would if I had my clothes down here and I really don't want to walk up to my room dressed like this. Where all the other guys can see me and all that." You said to him

He looked at you and called a girl over which was your roommate and told her to bring your stuff to his room. She was all but glad to do what he asked and once your stuff was in there you got changed. You both went down to breakfast together and while you ate he was writing a letter.

"What are you doing?" you asked lightly

He looked at you, "Writing a letter."


	6. Chapter 6

"Who are you writing a letter to?" you asked curiously

He looked at you, "You know you ask a lot of questions."

"She does what else do you expect Mr. Malfoy?" Mr. Master said in a serious tone from behind you

You stiffened where you where and didn't even move, your breathing had mostly stopped as well. The whole table had gone quiet and turned so they could watch the scene at the table.

"Come now Reyna what have I said about questions?" your father asked you as he ran his hand over your hair

You swallowed and answered, "Not to ask questions and just be serf iced with the simple answer they give you even if there's more you want to know."

"There you learned something after all," your father said running his hand through your hair again. You close your eyes tight and bit your bottom lip; Draco was watching you closely through the whole thing. Your father then left and it took you a moment to be okay again; Draco finished the letter he had been writing and had his owl take it. He looked at you as you just drank and didn't touch your food.

"You going to eat anything now?" he asked you

You shook your head, "Not hungry."

"So you where hungry till your father came over?" he questioned

You didn't say anything to him; you just stood up getting ready to go to class. Draco stood up as well, followed you out of the dining hall, and you walked to class together without saying anything to each other till you got into your first class.

"You on the quidditch team again?" you asked him once you both sat down at the table

"Yes," he said to you

You nodded your head and ran the quill over the parchment you had in front of you. You sketched out a rose with a stem, leaves, and petals every petal was different and unique. Draco held his hand out to the parchment you had the drawing on. You picked it up and handed it to him. He looked over it and then put it back down in front of you once the teacher walked in.

During McGonagall's transfiguration class Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat in front of you and Draco.

"Professor, do we have a defense if the dark lord's followers get into the school?" Hermione asked McGonagall

She looked over all the students. Most of the Slytherins said nothing because none worried about it. She didn't say anything so you answered the question.

"There is no protocol; no one thinks that will happen because Dumbledore is here. But we do have magical shields over the school that we all already know about. I'm sure if that happened teacher's would try to get most of the students out." You said and the three friends in front of you had turned to look at you.

"That is right Miss Master's so there is no need to worry about any of it and if there was the last two years would be prepared for that." She said

"What if one house turned against everyone?" a student from Ravenclaw asked curiously

This took McGonagall back because she didn't know what to say.

"Well then if that happened I guess you would be doomed," a Slytherin said to the student

You looked back at the guy who had said that; everyone looked back at him and his friends sitting next to him. Draco glared at the boys and they shut up and looked into their books.

"Ok let's get back to the lesson for the day," McGonagall said, to get everyone looking back at her and for everyone to forget what was just said. "Let's start with turning small objects into birds. Tap the object and say Avifors. Miss Master's how about you come up here and try it." McGonagall said to you

You walked up to the front of the class. McGonagall but a piece of paper on the table, you tapped it and said, "Avifors." The parchment of paper turned into a bird and flew around the room, landing on the paper with a rose on it that was next to Draco.

"Very good Miss Master's you may have a seat."

You took a seat and the bird walked over the paper next to you taking off again and flew into a cage with food in it. You and Draco finished the class and headed for lunch. You sat down next to Draco as the owls came in. Your owl dropped a paper in front of you and Draco's owl dropped an envelope with something inside of it onto the table in front of him. You looked over at him as he picked up the envelope and pulled the paper out first. His letter said:

Dear Draco,

As your mother I am thrilled to hear about this girl you want and that she has agreed to this. As for your father's part of being thrilled well her stats, grades, and all of it have him. She is perfect and we can't wait to meet her and her family; coming this break.

Mom

You looked at him as he had a ring fall out onto his hand from the envelope.

"What's that?" you asked

He turned to you and held his hand out to you; you gave him your hand. He put the ring onto your finger, "That's what it's for."

You nodded your head and opened your letter it was from your mother.

Reyna so glad to hear that you are going to marry higher up to one of the most famous well named families and haven't gone down instead. Your father is at your school as you know and he knows about this as well his feeling on this I don't know what they are. But we will be seeing you soon enough.

Your letter held no love, no hi, or good-bye but you where use to that. You pulled the letter apart into five strips and put it on the table. You ate your food quietly as Draco talked to his friends that where either across of next to you guys.

"Draco I'm going back to the room and lying down," you said to him as you got up and left the table

"Draco nice ring she has who was it from?" Blaise said to him

"It was my grandmother's and that's all there is to it." He said to Blaise

"Wait why does she have the ring Draco?" Pansy asked in a frantic voice

"Oh my gosh Pansy why do you think she has the ring. She said yes to your offer huh Draco?" Blaise said

"Yes, she said yes," Draco said taking a drink

"But…."Pansy said to him

Draco just stared at her with no emotion on his face but that was enough for her to be quiet.

Draco got up from the table and headed back to his room. When he entered the room he found Reyna asleep on the bed. He walked over to her side of the bed and looked down at her gently moving some of her hair to the side of her face.


	7. Chapter 7

You felt fingers touch the side of your face gently. You moved your head a little to the side, then opened your eyes, and saw Draco.

"Want something?" you asked gently

"No, go back to sleep," he said

You repositioned yourself on the bed putting one of your arms under the pillow then your ring fingered hand on the side of the pillow as you fell back asleep. Draco left the room once you where asleep and went to his classes for the day.

When you woke up there was no light coming into the room even though there were no shades on the windows so all that meant was that you had slept till either really late in the day or it was night time you were going with the second chose. You got up from the bed and went out to the common room where everyone seemed to be. They all stopped talking for a second when you came out. You slightly rolled your eyes at them because it was stupid to stare at you.

"Really do you guys have nothing better to do?" you asked

They went back to what they were doing after you said that. Draco was sitting on the couch so you walked over to him and sat down on the floor with your back against the couch.

"How was class?" you asked

"Boring nothing happens except when those stupid Gryffindor's lose point's." he said coldly

"Really what is the point in hating them or anything?" you said looking into the fire place

"Really?" he asked looking down at you

"Yes really I kind of see no point in it. All it is; is where in different house cause of how we act. Think about it Draco anyone in here could have ended up in any house but most don't because family was in here before and cause we all are treated the same and after awhile think the same. All that guys think about in this house is the Dark Lord and how many girls they can nail. The girls are mostly trying to get with any guy here and all of that." You said then you leaned your head back and stared up at him, who was thinking about what you had said

"Do you apply to that as well?" he asked

"I'm engaged to you aren't I?" you questioned him

"Yes because we made a deal," he said back to you

"Yep that's my point though I made the deal with you so my father wouldn't abuse me anymore and that's what most girls do only again to be abused by their future husband throughout the whole thing." You said moving your head back but he stopped you and pulled your head back and kissed you on the lips and when he did the whole room went quiet and watched you two. When he pulled back he leaned back against the couch and didn't say anything else and neither did you.


	8. Chapter 8

After he had kissed you and you two sat there for awhile in the quiet you got up and went back to the bedroom and Draco soon came in after you; you where already in the bed and half way asleep. Draco soon got into the bed with you and wrapped his arms around you as you fell asleep in his arms.

Draco woke you up the next morning. "Mh go away I'm sleeping," you said turning over and pulling the covers over yourself. Draco pulled the covers down from your head and kissed the side of your neck. "You need to get up; you can't miss more class days then you already have," he said to you

"Mh I don't want to get up go away," you said to him

He leaned down to you again and kissed the side of your neck. He then pinned you against the bed. He kissed your lips gently. You looked up at him as he leaned down to your neck to bite it.

"We can just stay in bed all day," He said with a smirk on his face

"Um no I'll get up," you said getting off the bed and into the bathroom.

You went to class that day and then when you both got back into the room that night you packed your clothes into your trunks. The next morning you would be getting on the train and heading to his house for the holiday. You weren't looking forward to it at all. Draco had a hard time waking you up the next morning cause you didn't want to get up.

"You can sleep on the train Reyna," he said pulling you out of the bed and giving you some clothes to wear. Once on the train you both walked to the compartment you where staying in till you got to the station. He sat down and you sat down next to the window with your head against it as you fell asleep. When you woke up Draco was stroking your hair and your head was against his leg. The train was slowing down and that meant you where coming to the station. Once the trained stopped you got off and went outside to where a car was waiting for you two. Draco opened the door and let you get in first and then he got in the car as well. After half an hour in the car it soon pulled up to a big house which was more like a mansion. Most the houses that where around his where mansions; you got out of the car and looked at the house. He took your arm and lead you inside were you where meant by his mother.

"Draco sweetie you're finally home and you brought your fiancée as well. I thought we would have had to wait a little longer to actually meet her." His mother said with a sweet smile

"Mom really don't start. Is anyone starting to show up yet?" Draco asked

"Mhm well not really probably will tomorrow but only one person is here and they want to meet Reyna." She said looking at you

"Only?" he asked his mother

You both already knew who was there and who wanted to meet you. "Yes only for a couple minutes and then he wants you to come in," she said to her son

"Ok, when does he want to see me?" you asked Draco's mother

"Right now, he wanted you to come into the library once you got here. Draco will take you to the room now." She said and then walked away

Draco started to walk away and you followed him. He stopped outside the door and looked at you as you put your hand on the door knob and went inside shutting the door behind you. You walked to the middle of the library which surprisingly a library was suppose to be light but it was too dark really.

"Hello Reyna," said the dark, deep voice of the dark lord

"Hello uncle," you said with a light smile

"I hear you are engaged to my heir." He said

"I thought I was your heir uncle. Thought I was your favorite niece as well," you said to him

"You're my only niece I can't seem to convince my brother to have another kid." He said looking out the window.

"He should never have had any in the first place," you whispered lightly turning around

"Oh and why is that?" Tom asked(aka the dark lord)

You shook your head as he came behind you and stroked some of your hair lightly, "Now tell me Reyna."

"It's nothing that doesn't happen in every other pure blood family." You said walking away from him

"The difference is there not my niece and you are. You're my favorite niece," he said with a smile

You turned towards him, "I'm your only niece."

"Yes but you know what I mean. So let's invite Draco in and you can tell him he is going to be very close to the dark lord then he planned on." He said motioning you to tell him to come in

You walked over to the door and let Draco in and shut the door once he was in. He bowed to Voldemort.

"Draco you know the dark lord what you don't know is he is my uncle." You said to him

"So that does mean since you are marrying my favorite niece you don't need to bow anymore. She is the only one I don't make do that and now you as well." He said to Draco, "Now why don't you tell me the deal you made with Reyna so she would marry you."

"She marries me and I protect her from her father," Draco said

"Ah that was a good deal you made with her," Tom said to Draco

You looked over at your uncle and shook your head, "Yes good deal on his part mine was just for other things."

Draco looked over and you didn't say anything to him.

"Draco why don't you take her out to get her something to wear for the party that's in a few days," the dark lord said

"Yes master," Draco said to him and waited for you to walk out before him

You both got into the car and it drove off to a very fancy and expensive dress shop.

"Draco I don't know about this," you said looking at the store from the car.

"Don't worry Reyna come on the sooner we get this done the sooner we don't have to do anything." He said getting out of the car and coming to your door and opening it for you. You stepped out of the car and followed him inside were you where meet by a lady who started attending to whatever you wanted. Bright color's was something you didn't want to wear and you didn't want Draco seeing the dress until the party on Christmas Eve. Once you found the dress you wanted; it was put into a bag and into the car while Draco was paying for it then you headed back to the house. Once you got back to the house the dress was placed in your room and you both headed to dinner. You sat next to Draco who sat the closest to your uncle and Draco's parents sat across from both of you. After awhile the doors open to your parents coming in.

"Brother you're late," Your uncle said to your father

"You're late to everything else Tom there's nothing new about it." Your father then looked over at you while you took a drink out of your glass, "Hello Reyna."

You didn't answer him just put your drink down and took a bite of food. Draco had continued eating as well and never once looked up at your parents. Your parents sat down and had their food placed in front of them then they started eating. Dinner was silent for the entire rest of the night. Once it was over you went up to the room you were sleeping in and when you had pj's on Draco came in and shut the door behind him.

"Draco what are you doing in here?" you asked him

He didn't say anything just came over to you and kissed you hard and when you had tried to pull away he had you pinned against the bed while his lips where still on yours. You had heard the door open then heard it close once it did Draco pulled away from you and went over to another door.

"Draco what the hell was all that about?" you yelled at him

He looked over at you, "It was your father who came in and I didn't feel like doing anything that had to do with saving you for the night." He said and then went through the door leaving you there and after awhile you went to bed. The door was knocked on lightly and then you heard it open. Someone came over to you and ran their hand through your hair lightly and then you felt them kiss the side of your neck gently and move up placing kisses on your neck.

"Draco go away," you mumbled turning over with your eyes still closed

"It's almost noon and I think Draco is out," said a male voice you knew too well

You opened your eyes and would have screamed except for he covered your mouth and when you got his hand away you yelled at him, "Get the hell out of my room your freaking disgusting!"

"Now that's no way to talk to your father or anything," he said to you as he pinned your arms down to the bed

You struggled against him and he held you down tighter bruising your arms. You screamed and no one in the house paid any attention they just thought it was something else. Draco came home and went to go find out what all the screaming was about till he came into your room.

Draco had his wand out and used Reducto on your father which knocked him to the side. You got off the bed quickly and were by Draco. Draco looked at you, "Go to my room Reyna." he said

After he said that you where gone and you had no idea what else happened. Draco soon came into his room and he found you sitting on his bed. He tossed you some clothes, "Go get dressed."

You went into his bathroom and got dressed into the clothes and then went downstairs to get something to eat.

Christmas Eve soon came and you spent the afternoon getting ready for that night. You had your hair curled and slightly combed so it all looked naturally. Your dress was long and grabbed at your bodies curves. It was a dark red dress that sleeves started at your shoulders and then went down; it was a v-cut as well. There was a knock on the door once you had finished all make-up and everything else.

"Come in," you said lightly

Draco came in and the moment he looked at you his look had changed, "wow," he said

You smiled lightly, "I'll take that as a compliment so thank you."

"You ready?" Draco said coming over to you. You took his arm and you went down the stairs and once you both got to the bottom of the stairs eyes were on both of you and everyone was amazed on how beautiful you looked. After awhile you and Draco danced thanks to his mother wanting to see you both dance together and after awhile you where tired of her pleading with her son you asked him to dance with you and he agreed. When Draco dipped you lightly his lips met yours in a light/gently kiss when he brought you back up he was still kissing you. When he was about to pull away you kissed him back while he wrapped his arms around your waist and your arms around his neck. It was midnight when you went to bed and you didn't have to beg to sleep in his room. You didn't want to be in your room that night alone. The covers where over you and he had one hand wrapped around you and his other ran through your hair gently.

"Merry Christmas Reyna," Draco said lightly to you before he kissed you gently

"Merry Christmas Draco," you said back to him as you settled into the bed and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

When you woke up the next morning you where alone in the room; you where kind of sad and disappointed that Draco wasn't in the room still with you. You wish he was though you didn't like being alone and he made you feel safe.

After the holidays you and Draco got back on a train and headed back to Hogwarts. Once there Draco was greeted by his friends while you just stood there next to him. Your father was no longer a teacher there he had left. You weren't sure why but you didn't really care either. You where down at breakfast before and without Draco. So his friends decided to talk to you or try to.

"Hello Reyna how are you? Where is Draco?" Blaise asked

"I don't know Blaise why don't you go find out and see," you said to him not looking up

"That's nice Reyna you should be more respectful to me when Draco isn't around. You're not married to Draco yet so I am still more powerful and higher then you." Blaise said coming closer to you

You stood up and looked at him, "Blaise your nothing you're an diminutive bug and no matter what you think I'll always be higher then you if I'm married to Draco or not," and after you said that to him you walked away from him and down a hallway.

Blaise didn't take what you said to him so well so he had followed you and when he had come closer to you he had grabbed a hold of you. He threw you up against the wall.

"Blaise let go of me now!" you yelled at him

"I don't think so," he said to you as his hands tightened around your arms

"Let go of me your hurting me," you said to him

He slapped you hard across the face. The sound of his hand hitting your face echoed down the hallway. You touched the side of your face lightly.

"Now you're going to behave like you should be," he said letting go of your arms, "Oh and if you tell Draco any of this I'll come and find you and do worse to you then just slap you." He said as he walked away from you. You stayed in the hallway for awhile and then finally went to class where Draco already was.

"Where have you been?" Draco asked not even looking over to you

"Breakfast, then walked the halls for awhile that's about it," You said starting to write down notes that where on the board.

Draco finally looked over at you and looked at your face that was slightly still red. "What happened to you?" Draco asked

"Hey Draco, Reyna what's up?" Blaise said coming over to you two and sitting in front of you and turning around so he was facing you both

"Hey Blaise, Reyna answer the question what happened?" Draco asked you again while you kept writing

"Nothing Draco, it's nothing I promise," you said to him

"Sure it isn't. I don't believe you Reyna tell me the truth," he said getting slightly frustrated with you.

"Nothing I swear," you said looking up at him and smiling lightly. The next minute you went back to writing down the notes that where already on the board when you walked into the classroom. Draco was looking at you. He wanted answer's and you knew he did you just had to ignore him long enough so he would somehow forget about it or something like that.


	10. Chapter 10

The whole class time was writing notes. Which Draco had talked a first year Slytherin into doing his notes for him and Blaise had as well. So while they talked you wrote your notes. Once class was over you had gotten up without waiting for Draco and headed outside to your next class which was the care of magical creatures. You where standing out there and when Hagrid started talking is when Draco and Blaise came walking up next to you. Draco placed his arm/hand around your waist and pulled you closer to him.

He leaned down into your ear, "Why did you leave so fast?"

"No reason just wanted to get to class," you said

His grip on your waist tightened he knew you were lying.

"If anything is happening to you; you better tell me or your uncle will kill me." He said seriously.

"He won't you're his favorite," you said lightly keeping your eyes on Hagrid.

He turned your head to face him and said, "But you're more of his favorite then I am."

"Yes and like I said before Draco I'm fine now listen." You said focusing more on Hagrid then.

Afterwards Draco had to stay and help with something it wasn't by chose and he made that known and that meant Blaise was the one walking back to the school with you.

"So class is fun don't you think Reyna?" Blaise said to you

"Sure," you said trying to somewhat walk faster than him without him noticing though.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Blaise said grabbing a hold of your arm and making you stop.

"It's cold I just want to get back inside," you said trying to pull away from him.

"Well I don't think it's that cold. Besides I could always warm you up," he said with a grin on his face

He grabbed a hold of you and pulled you closer to him. You tried to pull away from him and when that didn't work you tried to push him away but all that earned you was being pushed up against a tree.

"Blaise let go of me right now," you said to him

"Why would I want to Reyna," he questioned you and then kissed you roughly while pinning you more to the tree. While he kissed you and tried to go further you bite his tongue hard. He hit you across the face and you hit the ground. He hit you a couple more times when you where still on the ground till it started raining then he headed back to the school. After awhile you picked yourself up and leaned against the tree as some tears fell from your eyes. You pushed yourself away from the tree and headed back inside when you got into the room Draco was laying in the bed already. He looked up at you.

"Where have you been?" he questioned

"I was out that was it, I'm going to go take a shower then be back," you said heading to the bathroom. When you came out Draco was already asleep. You turned the light off and fell asleep. When you woke up Draco was gone and you where in the bathroom getting ready but you stopped when you noticed bruises. There was some bruises on your ribs and when you touched it; it hurt more than it should telling you some of your ribs where broken. There were also some bruises at random parts on your body. When you came down to breakfast Draco was talking to Blaise. You sat down next to Draco and he kissed you on your lips lightly.

"Hey what have you been doing we have classes in a few minutes." Draco said to you

"I was getting ready sorry," you said lightly

"Ok well let's go to class," he said getting up

You followed him to class and sat down at a table. Afterwards he took you back to the room and left you there while he got something. He came back as you where changing clothes in the bathroom to something else. You lay down on the bed next to him and closed your eyes and it was silent for awhile. He then turned over and ran his hand through your hair. You looked up at him and he looked down at you. You turned away from him and got up to leave but he grabbed a hold of your arm. You winced in pain as he did and he noticed that. You pulled away from him and tried to leave but he pulled you back onto the bed and sat on your waist pinning you down. You winced more in pain. He completely removed your shirt and saw all the bruises.

"Reyna who did this to you!" he said angrily

"No one Draco don't worry about it," you said

"Reyna don't lie to me who did it?" he said again

Tear's came down your face as he asked and you shocked your head at him, "I can't tell you," you said

"Why not," he asked

"Cause he threatened me if I told you," you said again

He got off your waist and sat next to you. You pulled on a shirt and buttoned it up. He looked at you again and everything was quite for awhile.

"Reyna who," he said

"Blaise," you said as some tears fell from your eyes.

Draco didn't say anything to you he just wrapped his arm around you and lay back on the bed with you on his chest. You close your eyes and fell asleep. When you woke up Draco was still there he ran his hand through your hair and looked up at the ceiling. You moved your head and looked up at him.

"Draco what are you still doing in here your usually gone by now?" you questioned him

"Just wanted to stay in here; tell me Reyna who it was," he said without looking at you

You put your head back down on his chest, "Blaise."

Draco didn't say anything to you when you said his best friends name.


	11. Chapter 11

Even after you both went to sleep and woke up. Draco was still there with his arms around you. He said nothing about last night as he got up and got ready for the day. You stayed lying in the bed even when he came out and looked at you for a moment. You looked up at the ceiling and nothing else. You close your eyes for a second to keep the tears from coming. You heard the door open and shut which meant you where alone now. So what were you going to do now? You had no idea but you decided to just to lie there till you figured out what you were doing. Draco came back in the room later slamming the door shut behind him; you sat up quickly and looked at him. He looked very upset and it kind of made you nervous, you where getting up to move but Draco stopped you.

"Stay where you are," he said firmly

You didn't respond to him just sat there and looked down at the bed. He looked over at you and came to where you where he lifted your chin up and looked into your eyes.

"Reyna," he said lightly

You looked up at him, "Yes?"

"Don't worry I'm not upset with you."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Cause it doesn't Draco."

"Why are you afraid of me Reyna I haven't given you reason to be." He said to you

"I know, that doesn't mean your angry doesn't scare me," You said lightly looking down at the ground

He lifted your chin up once more and kissed your lips gently. You kissed him back just as lightly. He pulled away from you and he then went into the bathroom. You got up and put some clothes on and headed out to the main room of your guys house. When you came out everyone looked at you and then you saw Blaise leaning against the wall. From what you could see he had gotten into something with someone. But you didn't really care at the moment. You walked past him but when you did he grabbed your upper arm and brought you closer to him.

"You told him, and what did I say would happen if you told him?" he said coldly

"Let go of me right now," you said back to him

He grabbed you and pushed you against the wall your head hit the wall making everything spin. Everyone's attention was on the scene that was unfolding with you and Blaise.

"What you upset with me that you get beaten up because of what you did to me?" you said to him

"You said something; apparently you have no idea of your place."

"No, apparently you have no idea of your place Blaise," a cold voice came from behind him.

Blaise looked behind him and when he did you where able to see Draco. "Oh and what are you going to do Draco." He asked

"Blaise you should be more worried about who her relatives are then what I will do," he said back to him. And at that moment letters were flown in by owls and dropped into everyone's laps. Blaise let go of you to read his letter and that was when you went to Draco's side. Draco wrapped his arm around you and led you back to the room.

"Mh it seems like your uncle is throwing a party at my house and we are all suppose to be there." He said sitting by you

"Yea well that should be fun since break is in a couple days but will probably get out early then everyone else." You said

After a week you and Draco had been excused from school to go home early. Once there you where greeted by his mom and his father was there wondering if you wanted anything.

"Well Mr. Malfoy stop trying to get on my good side if my uncle wants to get rid of you there is nothing I can do," you said with a sweet smile

He then left the room after that and the rest of you went to the dining room to have some lunch. It was quiet while you were eating till Draco's mom started talking to you.

"Well you're graduating from the school soon. Do you plan on having the wedding right after you graduate," She said

You had almost chocked on your water, "Mum we have time to talk about that later."

"Besides I'm sure my uncle has something planned already." You said lightly

She nodded her head then went back to waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

The party soon came and everyone was dressed nicely and all the students from you house was there they were talking with other people and families everyone was waiting for the dark lord. You where nowhere to be seen you where in the room with your uncle waiting for him so you could walk down with him; once you guys would be down there Draco would take you.

"You ready uncle?" you questioned him

"Yes, Reyna I'm ready." He took your arm and you guys walked down the hall and down the stairs where you where at the top of the stairs to the main room where everyone else was. Everyone looked up and some people couldn't believe what they saw. Once you reached the bottom Draco was waiting for you and you then went with him and went to talk to some people. At one point in the night you where talking to Blaise and your uncle had joined you.

"Uncle this is Blaise you should know him. Blaise this is my uncle," you said with a wicked smile for Blaise

Blaise bowed and said his hello, your uncle had figured you had introduced him the way you did for a reason. Blaise looked over at you once your uncle had left.

"So Blaise you want to try something again?" You questioned him

He glared at you and walked away as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Draco looked at you once Blaise had left and kissed your cheek gently. He then walked you over to the drinks and handed you one as he took his own drink. Draco leaned over to you and whispered into your ear lightly, "How about we go upstairs, this is boring me."

You smiled lightly and leaned back over to him and whispered back to him in a light seductive voice, "I don't think so Draco we have to stay here. This is for us."

"So then we should be able to leave this then," he said lightly to you

You smiled lightly at him as you turned to face him. You put your drink down on the table and leaned up and kissed him on the lips gently. He kissed you back as he pulled you outside onto the balcony. He shut the door to the balcony as he backed you up to the railing of the balcony and kissed you again. You kissed him back but you held the kiss deepening it as well. His arms wrapped around your waist pulling your body closer and tighter against his. Your arms wrapped around his neck. After awhile you both pulled back from each other for air. You both were breathing heavily as he looked down at you and kissed you once more on the lips.

"We should go back in," you said lightly

"Why?" Draco questioned

"Cause we should be in there," you said pulling out of his arms

He pulled you back, "No we should be up in my room."

You rolled your eyes at him and headed to the door and stopped before you opened them.

"Just once Draco can you think of anything but sex?" you questioned before you went inside

You where inside hanging around your uncle when Draco had finally came in, but he didn't walk over to you he walked over to a group of girls and was talking to them along with flirting. You let out a breath before turning your attention to your uncle.

"I'm going to turn in, I have a headache," you said walking away and up the stairs to your room. Since you had been there you had your own room but you had been sharing with Draco because of your father being just down the hall from you. You had taken a bottle of champagne up with you to your room along with a glass. You where drinking it while you were getting undressed and ready for bed. Some tears had escaped your eyes as you looked at yourself in the mirror once you had pj's on. You closed your eyes to your reflection and heard the door open to your room and you heard it shut. You didn't look to see who it was you just took another drink out of your glass.

"It seems you have the same vice as your mother," the deep male voice said

"What do you want father?" you questioned turning and looking at him

"Isn't it a shame you are stuck to be faithful to your fiancé soon to be husband and yet he can do as he pleases," he said with a smile on his face

"You didn't come here to just tell me that."

"No your right I didn't I thought about ruining your night more, the girl he went off with was very pretty probably more than yourself could ever hope to be." He said

You took another drink out of your glass downing it and then refilling it up. "Did you ever cheat on mom?" you questioned him

"No," and he was being serious when he said it. He may have been abusive to her but he really did love her so why cheat on her when he loved her

"If a man really loves his fiancée, girlfriend, wife then he does not cheat on her." He said and then left the room

"Damn him," she mumbled to herself as she took a drink and then just finished off the bottle before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep above the covers.

When she woke up the next morning she had no headache she was fine just tired she rolled over on the bed and looked up at the ceiling before she got up and pulled on some clothes. She walked downstairs into the dining hall where mostly everyone already was. No one said anything to you as you walked down and sat down next to your uncle.

"How are you today Reyna?" Draco's mother asked you

"I'm okay," you said lightly to her

You wanted a drink and it unfortunately was by Draco and the girl from last night you couldn't just ask for it. So you stood up and walked over to it you leaned between them and grabbed it taking it back to your seat. You sat down without a word and took a drink after pouring your glass full of it.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" the girl next to Draco said to you

You turned your look to her and didn't say anything which was what probably scary because there was no expression on your face as you took a drink. I t made you look like your uncle and when he did that it scared everyone because no one knew what to expect.

"Who are you?" you questioned after you held your drink in your hand

"I'm Emilia," she said lightly

"You're not a Slytherin and you don't go to our school what are you doing here?"

"Just passing through," she said lightly

You narrowed your eyes at her then smiled, "Ok then, then enjoy your stay here while it last." You finished standing up and leaving the room with your drink.

Once outside the dining hall you could hear Emilia say, "Did she just threaten me?"

Draco had soon came into your room where you where and slammed your door shut. You looked up at him and didn't say anything to him after taking another drink. You just stared at you.

"Do you want something?" you questioned him

"What was that about?"

"Nothing," you said standing up and walking to your balcony

He followed you out, "Are you jealous?"

You turned towards him and threw your glass at him that missed him shattering into pieces when it hit the wall. "Draco how can you ask that?" you asked. "Why can't just once you not be the Slytherin prince and be someone else and not try to live up to standards other's have made for you?" you turned around and wrapped your arms around yourself as you looked out at the garden. You could hear him step up to you from behind you. He turned you around and placed his arms around you. You rested your head against his chest and listened to his heart-beat. You could feel him run his hand over your hair and down your back. It was quiet between you two as nothing was said and he just held you in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco kissed the top of your head, "Reyna I am the Slytherin prince and that won't change." You pulled out of his arms and walked into your room. He followed behind you, "What?"

You looked at him, "What? What is all you have to say to me after that?" you almost yelled at him

He stood there quiet keeping his angry back, "Reyna, don't start ok."

"No it's not ok Draco I want you to be the person I know you can be instead of what my uncle and your father have made you into."

"This is how I am and it will never change!" he yelled coming close to you and pinning you to the wall

You turned your head to the side not looking at him. Draco turned your head and forced you to look at him. "Don't look away from me Reyna."

"Why not?" you questioned him

"And don't question me you'll do what I say and when I say it," he said coldly pulling away from you

"Oh will I? Then I guess I should ask how high should I jump since I'm a bitch, how do you want me to have sex with you, oh please tell me because I only live to sever your selfish ass." The moment you had finished Draco smacked you across the face. You put your hand to your face as tears fell from your eyes. Draco looked at you but barely, you left the room and went downstairs. You were going to make a scene in front of everybody but you didn't care. Once you where down in the main room you had gone towards your uncle and into his arms, he had wrapped his arms around you instantly. Draco came down the stairs and leaned against the wall watching the scene. Everybody who had been talking stopped when you came down. Blaise was strangely enough smiling at this as he saw Draco.

"Ah what is wrong my sweet?" your uncle asked you lightly

You pulled away from him slightly and looked at him. His look turned to a frown when he looked at the side of your face that was red. He wasn't pleased by that, he didn't like that his brother abused you. He did not care if anyone else was abused it was just you he cared about. He looked around the room and then turned with you by his side heading to the library, "Draco come."

You entered the room and sat on the couch, your uncle sat in a chair that was near the fireplace, and when Draco came in he shut the door and stood near the door.

"What is this?" your uncle said to Draco

Draco didn't say anything and he looked fine. Draco looked over at you and you just stared at him for a moment, "Do you want to be like your father Draco?"

He looked at you, "It's none of your business."

"Yes it is and I'm not going to stay and be abused like all the others. I don't care I will leave or I will die before you hurt me again." You said

Your uncle looked over at you; both of them believed you and didn't know what to say. Your uncle soon spoke up, "If anything happens to my niece Draco that involves you I know who I will come to. Are we understood?"

"Yes," Draco said

"Good, Reyna go back up to the room with Draco we don't need the other's thinking there is something wrong."

"Fine," you said standing up and following Draco back to the room

You guys had gone back to his room where you sat on the bed and he stood leaning against the door. It was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Reyna I am sorry. I didn't mean to I just lost my temper."

"Draco you're always going to lose your temper at some point; are you going to hit me every time?" you questioned him as he came and sat next to you on the bed

"No, I don't plan to."

"Doesn't mean you won't Draco you can't control your angry."

"Yes I can," he said a lightly angrily

"See," you said looking at him. You leaned over to him and kissed him pushing him down against the bed as you kept kissing him. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him. He then turned you both so your back was against the bed as he continued to kiss your lips then moved down to your neck.

"I can control it," he said lightly kissing you

"Ok," you said there was doubt in your voice and he could hear it

Downstairs you both all of a sudden heard an explosion and screaming. You sat up quickly as Draco was already by the door. You followed him out as he ran down the hallway to the main stairs. Draco tackled you to the ground as a spell went astray and headed for both of you. It hit the wall causing a hole in the wall. You looked at it and then crawled to the edge of the stairs, there was no intruder's it was some of the older generation and not many of yours but they where turning on each other, turning on your uncle and your father was one of them.


	15. Chapter 15

"What in the world is going on?" you said looking over at Draco who was next to you on the floor

"I don't know but there destroying my house," he said looking over

"Thought it was your parent's house?" you questioned

"It is but after I get married its mine," he said

"You mean ours?"

Draco looked over to you, "Reyna I don't think this is the time to talk about it."

You made a face and took out your wand as Draco watched you. You stood up and pointed your wand at everyone who was going against everyone else, "Petrificus Totalus." They all fell to the ground bound.

"What do you mean this isn't the time for this, it so is the time!" you yelled at him

"Reyna shush," he said in a demanding voice

"I will not we are going to discusses this!"

Draco took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Yea don't mind us down here cleaning up," Blaise yelled to you two from downstairs

"Shut the bloody hell up Blaise!" you yelled at him

"You want to come down here and say that?" Blaise yelled back up at you

"Locomotor Mortis," you used a spell on him making his legs locking together and him falling to the floor. He started yelling at you from the floor but you ignored him. You turned back to Draco and looked at him. He walked out of the hallway and headed back to his room and you followed him. When you got into the room he shut the door.

"Everything you will get when we're married will be ours not yours." You said calming yourself

"Maybe, but you know it will more or so be mine then yours."

"Will that be the same with kids?" you questioned

"Where not even close to that so don't bring it up."

You smiled lightly, "Are you nervous about kids Draco Malfoy?"

"No," he said

"Don't lie you are." You said slightly challenging him when you said it

"No, I'm not now shut the hell up Reyna!" he yelled at you

You glared at him, "You know what Draco you can keep your fucking house. I may be marrying you but I am not going to live with you." You walked out of the room then and went to yours packing your stuff. You were going to head back to the school early and you didn't care.


	16. Chapter 16

After your stuff was all packed you headed downstairs to the fireplace. You where soon joined by Draco, his parents and your uncle.

"Where are you going?" you uncle questioned

"Back to the school, I am not staying another minute here." You said stepping into the fireplace and making yourself go back to the school. You ended up in your dormitory and headed up the stairs to your room. Everyone that was there was surprised to see you there without Draco and heading to your room and not his. Draco came back to the school the next day. You where in your room still asleep and when you went down the stairs after an hour you saw Draco sitting on his couch that was moved to in front of the fireplace; you didn't say anything to him as you headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" he questioned you in a deep voice and didn't turn to look at you

"It's none of your business," you said continuing to walk towards the door.

"Reyna... Come here now," he said in a demanding cold voice

You where afraid not to listen to his voice so you walked over to him, he took your hand and pulled you down so your knees where on the ground and you had to look up at him. He stared at you for a moment with a hard look and you watched him let out a breath.

"Last night was a stupid thing for you to do," he said

"What is your point you are the one who started it all," you said wanting to yell at him

"You know if I ask your uncle permission he will probably let me do what I need to, to get you to where you need to be."

"Then how about you start now?"

He gave you a smirk and leaned towards you; you leaned back from him but he pulled you forward making your lips meet his in a kiss. At first you wanted to pull away from him but after a few seconds you kissed him back. He was the one who pulled away.

"Your uncle has our marriage set for the day after we graduate," he said lightly to you as he got up and left the room leaving you there alone. After a few seconds you got up and walked down to the great hall and took your seat next to Draco. But you didn't talk to him. After awhile you leaned your head against him, he didn't say anything or move away from you. This all caused Pansy to through a fit about it. She didn't say anything but she did make a lot of faces towards you and moved a lot.

"There a problem Pansy?" you finally questioned after awhile

"No," she said glaring at you

You smiled lightly at her and closed your eyes while your head was still resting against Draco.


	17. Chapter 17

After awhile Draco watched you as you didn't move from his shoulder.

"Time for class," he said lightly to you

"Ok," you said as you lifted your head up and got up from the bench. You followed him to class but you two where soon caught up by Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Reyna, you want to go to town today with us?" Ron asked

"Sure," you said

Draco didn't say anything while they where there but he showed his displeasure with your choice. After they left he looked at you. "Going to town with those three why?" he asked upset

"Because Draco I need the break from you and all the other Slytherin's," you said getting upset with him

You went into the classroom with Draco behind you and Professor Snape looked at you two. "So nice of you two to join us," he said in his usually dull voice

"We are two seconds late chill," you said

Everyone gasped and looked at you; you had just talked back to Snape they were all waiting to see what happened.


	18. Chapter 18

"Reyna, you want to go to town today with us?" Ron asked

"Sure," you said

Draco didn't say anything while they where there but he showed his displeasure with your choice. After they left he looked at you. "Going to town with those three why?" he asked upset

"Because Draco I need the break from you and all the other Slytherin's," you said getting upset with him

You went into the classroom with Draco behind you and Professor Snape looked at you two. "So nice of you two to join us," he said in his usually dull voice

"We are two seconds late chill," you said

Everyone gasped and looked at you; you had just talked back to Snape they were all waiting to see what happened.

"Ms. Master's tell me the three unforgivable curses and what they do."

"The three unforgivable would be Crucio, Avada Kadavra, and Imperio. What each one does is Imperio controls a person, Crucio tortures your opponent and Avada Kadavra murder's your opponent. There are all unforgivable but they aren't the only curses," you said darkly which frightened some of the other houses

Snape just looked at you, "Take your seats Malfoy and Master's."

You two sat and class went on. Once the afternoon hit you went to town with the three trio. Draco was not happy watching you go but how you acted during class he realized you might really need the time away.

~Draco~

While Reyna was gone you got a leader from her uncle.

Draco, hope everything is going better between you and my niece we have a problem among our group we will need to solve it very soon. Watch out for her father he might be coming to the school very soon.

Tom

'Well this should be fun,' you thought annoyed

Blaise then came into the room, "Where's your fiancé Draco?"

"None of your business Blaise."

"Oh what you still mad at me because unlike you I try to put her in her place while you let her do whatever she wants to," he said

"Shut the bloody hell up Blaise and if I ever hear about you touching her again I will kill you," you said threatening to him

~You~

Harry and them had taken you to hogsmeade where you got drinks. You four just chilled and enjoyed being out of the school. After dark you all headed home. You got in barely before curfew. You walked to Slytherin room and entered. You looked around the lounge no one was there you walked over to Draco's room and found him reading on the bed. He looked at you when you entered the room.

"Have fun?" he asked

"Yea," you said lightly

"Well then come to bed," he said putting the book away

You walked over to the bed and sat down on it crossing your legs. He looked at you and moved over so he pulled you down on the bed wrapping his arms around you. You closed your eyes as you fell asleep. When you woke up it was to Draco getting off the bed. You turned and looked at him.

"Graduation is close you ready for your world to change?" he asked

"My world has already changed Draco."


	19. Chapter 19

When you both left the room you went to the hall for breakfast. Then you went to your classes during your one class you didn't have with Draco your father came in. You where in Sprouts class when he came in.

"Excuse me sir but I am in the middle of a class." Sprout said

"Well I'll be gone shortly I am just here for my daughter," your father said coming over to you and dragging you out of the class

"Let me go!" you screamed at him

"Why would I do that you're my leverage against your unlce," he said dragging you out

Next thing you knew you were at the house. Your house you had lived in for mostly all your life. Your father took you into the kitchen then through the door that led down to the basement. You started fighting once you realized you were going downstairs. Once down there he tied you to a chair.

~Back at the school~

The school was full of talk of the person who was dragged out of class by their father. Draco found a student who had class with you and they told him what happened. When he got back to the room he sent a letter to your uncle right away.

~You~

"Let me go!" you screamed at your father, "Your brother is going to kill you when he finds out about this."

Your father smiled at you, "He won't as long as I have you sweetie."

Your father hit you across the face since he had taken you he had taken all the frustration he felt out on you. Your body was already covered with bruises and some of your ribs either broken or fractured. You spit the blood that was in your mouth at your father.

"You have no idea how long you've been here do you?" your father asked amused

You looked at him, "How long?"

"A week," he said

You couldn't believe that is how long you've been there. You then heard a hard knocking on the front door and then the door open.

"Brother come out wherever you are," your uncle called from upstairs

"I'm not hiding brother I'm in the basement," you father called up

Your uncle came down but he wasn't alone Draco and his father where with your uncle. Your father stood behind you as he ran his hand through your hair and then pulled it back. You screamed in pain as he did.

'Let her go," Tom said calmly to his brother

"Why she is my daughter," your father said

"Because you're a horrible father and never did you deserve to have a daughter like her."

"Are you trying to get your niece killed?"

"Let her go. This will be the last time I ask you before you make me kill you," you uncle said one again very calmly with his wand out

No one even your father had time to react as you used your spell, "Conjunctivitis," your father's eyesight then went and he did not like that.

Your uncle nodded his head at Draco; Draco went over to you and started untying the ropes from you. You winced in pain as he was undoing the ones around your ribs. After he got them undone he helped you up and you were just in pain. Your uncle just left your father in the basement and he then nodded towards Draco's father who used his wand to have you appear in the middle of their house.

"Draco, take Reyna upstairs."

"Yes Master," Draco said and took you up the stairs

A house elf came in with some stuff on a tray he took it from them and the house elf left. When you looked on the tray there was pain killers, a wash cloth, bandages, and alcohol for your cuts. You where sitting up on the bed but barely you just wanted to lay down. Draco got up and pulled some clothes out of the closet and put them on his bed. What he pulled out was a button up shirt and some shorts. He undid the pants you where wearing and pulled them off. You winced in pain. He then pulled your shirt off you slightly cried out in pain. The house elf came back in the room placing a little tube of water next to Draco and then left again. The water was clear and had some steam coming from it telling you it was warm. He put the cloth into the water then ran it over your arms cleaning them by the time he was doing your side the bucket was red with your blood. He touched your side with the cloth and you wanted to move it hurt.

"I'm trying to do it as gently as possible Reyna try not to move," he said lightly not looking at you. Those were the first words he said to you since he was with you.

"Draco," you said lightly your voice held sadness and hurt tears where in your eyes

"Mh?"

"Look at me please," you said

When he did look up at you he moved his hand to the side of your face and wiped away some tears. He then went back to what he was doing before. After he had finished everything he put the shirt on you and buttoned it up some and then put the shorts on you.

"Ok where all done," he said lightly, "How about you lay down and get some sleep I'll bring some food up in a few."

"How about you stay," you questioned

"I can't I have to go talk to your uncle."


	20. Chapter 20

You gave him a look when he said he couldn't stay. He came over to you and placed the covers over you.

"Get some sleep I'll be back soon," he said and then left

You fell asleep but a couple hours later where being woken up by Draco.

"Yea," you said as you looked at him

He moved some of your hair away from your face and looked down at you. "I have some food for you."

"What did you bring me?" you questioned sitting up slowly

"Soup," he said simple

"Well that doesn't sound that good to me," you said looking at him

"It's suppose to help with your injuries," he said

"Ok," you said and took it from him eating the soup then putting it on the side table, "We'll you stay now?"

"Sure," he said sitting next to you as you laid back down on the bed

You closed your eyes as you fell asleep with him there. When you woke up you woke to someone stroking your arm lightly you looked up at Draco.

"How are you?" he asked

"Fine," you said

"You think you want to go downstairs to eat today?" he asked

You looked at him and shrugged, "Ok."

He kissed your forehead gently as he got up and left. After awhile you got up and pulled some clothes out before going to take a shower. After you got out you put the clothes on before heading out of the room and down the stairs. Once you got down stairs your uncle looked up at you.

"How are you feeling Reyna?"

"Fine uncle."

"That's good well sit and we'll eat."

You sat down next to Draco as you ate your food. Your uncle decided to ask you and Draco a question while everyone took a drink of their wine.

"So when did you two plan on having kids after you get married?"

You all slightly chocked on the wine, "Uncle it's a little early to be talking about kids."

"Maybe but I would like to know."

"Why?" you asked

"Oh come now Rose. You are my niece, you are marrying Draco who is my heir and that would make your kids…" is all he got to say before you gave him a look

"Don't start and don't start asking about kids when you use them for your own gain," you where upset at the moment and everyone could tell

"We'll talk about it at a later date," your uncle said

Draco looked over at you and touched your hand gently under the table. You looked at him through the corner of your eye and finished eating your food. When everyone was just sitting at the table slightly talking about the death eaters and the upcoming war you got up.

"Where you going?" Draco's mom asked you

You looked at her with the full glass of wine in your hand. "My uncle knows my opinion of all of this. I am the opposite that he is I don't care for any of this," you then left the room

You headed back to the room and soon Draco came into the room. You looked at him and then turned back to the balcony and didn't say anything.

"Do you want to talk about what is going on?" he asked in his usually expressionless voice

"I don't want my uncle getting my future kids involved in what he is doing."

"What is wrong with that?"

You put the glass down on the balcony and then back at him and walked over to him, "Draco, you don't see yourself apparently. How much sleep do you really get?"

He looked at you, "I'm fine," he said with slight angry and defensiveness

"No you're not Draco and you know it. Your father is hard on you and you feel the pressure from both him and my uncle. Do you want your kids to feel that as well?"

He didn't say anything about it just looked at you. You leaned up towards him and kissed him gently before going back outside to finish your drink. He walked up behind you, "Everyone in Slytherin has their own vices no one is fine there. They all do something that helps them cope with what's going on in their lives."

He wrapped his arms around your waist and you leaned your head back against him. He leaned down and kissed your neck gently. You placed the glass down and closed your eyes as he kissed your neck.

"Draco," you said gently to him

His arms around your waist tightened slightly as he continued to kiss your neck.


	21. Chapter 21

His arms around your waist slightly tightened as he continued to kiss your neck. His hands started to slowly undo your shirt as your eyes were still closed. When he had your shirt undone he moved your shirt sleeve down from your shoulder and kissed your shoulder gently. His hands trailed up your body as they came to rest just under your breasts. You took a breath in as he bite your neck and sucked on it gently. His hands also had moved up and gently kneading your breasts. You all of a sudden turned in his arms and leaned up and kissed him. He kissed you back as he pushed your shirt off over your arms. You pushed him into the room and he held onto your waist. You undid his shirt and pulled it off as well. You moved so you where undoing his pants. He watched you as you did and grabbed your hand pulling you to him. He kissed your lips again and pushed you onto the bed. Before he joined you on the bed he took off the rest of his clothes. He kissed your lips and then moved down to your neck as his hands moved over your body. You moaned lightly as his lips kissed your collarbone lightly. He had taken the rest of your clothes off awhile ago. His hands where at your side at the moment as your hands trailed down his chest he kissed you once more before moving his hands and his body to a different position. He moved your legs apart lightly and then moved so he was in you. It was painfully for a few moments then that passed and Draco then went so he moved. In a few minutes you where both breathing heavily after awhile Draco collapsed next to you. You where trying to get your breathing back to normal and you then looked over at Draco.

"Mh," he said to you

"Nothing," you said lightly

He leaned over to you and kissed your lips lightly. You kissed him back as well. Draco pulled the covers over both of you. You set your head down on his chest and he ran his fingers through your hair. You soon fell asleep and once you woke up you found yourself alone. You closed your eyes again and then opened them when Draco came into the room.

"When do we graduate?" you questioned

"In a month," he said lightly

You sat up and leaned forward with the covers still over you. Draco turned and looked at you with a slight smirk on his face.

"What?" you asked

"Nothing, I just like how you look right now."

"And how do I look?"

"Naked with a sheet covering you," he said coming over to you pushing you back onto the bed and kissing you. You kissed him back and he moved the covers off of you as you start to take his clothes off. The same thing that went on last night happened once again but this time afterwards you got up and went to take a shower as Draco put his clothes back on. After you got dressed Draco came over to you.

"Ready to go back to the school for our last month?" he asked

"Yea I'm ready. You?"

"Yea I guess."

You both where soon back in the school and the last month just seemed hectic. Coming to the end of the school year you started to feel sick. Hermione walked in on you when you where in the girls bathroom throwing up. She walked over to the stall and when you came out she looked at you.

"You ok Reyna?" she asked concern

Hermione was the only girl you could stand in the school and the only one you trusted. No one knew but you two hung out a lot. When you weren't in class or with Draco you where with Hermione.

"Yea," you said with a slight smile, "Actually no."

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Uhmmm. Can you come with me into town today to get something?" you asked her

She looked at you then thought about it, "Sure, after classes?" she asked

"Yea," you said

"Ok I'll meet you by the gates," she then left the room

You didn't see Draco for the last two classes and you wondered where he was. You had a few minutes before you needed to meet Hermione by the gates so you went back to the room. Once you where near the door you could hear a girl laughing. That alone didn't make you happy you opened the door and did not like what you said.

"Slytherin Prince at it again is he?" you said in the doorway

The girl was fazed by you but Draco wasn't. You looked at her, "Your luck I have somewhere to be or you would be getting the Crucio used on you," You then left the room leaving the door open

When you met Hermione you felt like you were going to cry. She didn't ask and when you got into town she saw what you where buying and she couldn't believe it.

"Reyna?" she said once you were out

"Mh?" you said not looking at her

"You're buying a test why? Who have you been with?" she asked

"Been with my fiancée," you said

"Who is it?" she asked

"Draco, and today I go to see where he was for the last two classes and I find him with some other girl."

"I'm sorry, you going to tell him after you find out or after graduation?"

"I don't know depends how I feel after graduation." After you said that you arrived back on the grounds. You went back to the room Draco and the girl where gone and you went into the bathroom. You took it then waited a minute and then you looked at it.

"Positive," you said lightly to yourself, "Great."

To get rid of it and the box so Draco wouldn't see you set it on fire after it burned all the way the door opened and Draco was knocking on the door. You opened it and looked at him, "What Draco?"

"You know you should knock before you come into a room."

"I share the room with you and you shouldn't be screwing another girl in here where you're marrying me in a few days. My uncle wouldn't like it," you said with a smile  
He stared at you and didn't say anything to you.

"I really hate you right now you know that," he said to you

You didn't let him see how much those words hurt you and after he left the room you slide down the bathroom door and started to cry. Draco came back a little sooner then you planned. So when he came back he came back to you crying.

"What are you crying about?" he asked

"Go to hell Draco," you said getting up and heading to the door. He stopped you and pulled you so you stood in front of him. He looked at you for a moment before he spoke, "Did what I say really hurt you that much?"

"No," you said looking away

"Your such a bad liar Reyna." He said leaning towards you and kissing you.

You pushed him back, "I am not kissing you when you just fucked a girl!"

"And Reyna that's all it was. She doesn't mean anything to me."

"What about me? Do I mean anything to you at all?" you questioned

He didn't say anything to you and that is when you left the room. You spent the last few days away from Draco. When graduation came all the parents where there for their children even Hermione's parents where there. They went down the list and after it was over you left with Draco and his family. It was a quiet car ride back to the house. The wedding was the next day and you needed to try on the dress you were going to be wearing on again. Draco's mom took you and when you put the dress on it needed to be altered. The lady wasn't that happy about fixing it. She had two places to fix it your stomach area and your breasts. On the way home his mom talked to you, "What last month of school stressful?" she asked

"Yea," you said

Dinner was quiet that night as you all ate. The next morning the dress had been delivered and you had it on and where ready. The wedding was supposed to have started everyone was ready but you where still in the room throwing up.

"Where is she?" Draco's father said

"How should I know father she hasn't talked to me for awhile."

"That wasn't my point she's just upstairs shouldn't take her that long to get down here."

"I'll go see ok," Draco said and left to go to the room

When he came to the room he didn't see you in the main room but he could hear you in the bathroom. He walked over to the door and knocked on it.

"Go away," you said through the door

"Reyna, you're late for getting married and some people aren't that happy. What are you doing?" he asked

You opened the door, "Yea let people be unhappy the dress lady wasn't happy when she had to fix the dress."

"What she fix?" he asked

"She had to loosen up the dress in my stomach area and for my breasts." You said upset

He looked at you, "Mh they have gotten bigger."

"Draco damn it that isn't the point!" you yelled at him

"What is the point then?" he asked

"I'm pregnant," you said looking at him


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm pregnant," you said to Draco then waited to see what he had to say

He didn't say anything to you as he walked out the door and you followed him.

"Draco stop and talk to me."

He stopped and looked at you, "What do you want me to say Reyna?"

You didn't say anything to him.

"Let's just get through with the wedding and then we can talk about this later tonight," he said

You nodded your head and followed him downstairs. The preacher read the scripture but all you two heard was when to say I do, when to exchange rings, and when he could kiss you. You spent that day drinking and Draco didn't like you doing that but he wasn't going to make a scene just yet. When most of the people had left you where on your sixth glass of wine and you where inside the house now. Draco came over to you and took the glass away from you.

"Hey," you said looking at him

"You don't need to be drinking Reyna."

"Draco I can do whatever I want," you said reaching for the glass

He pulled you away from it wrapping his arms around your waist and leaned down to your ear, "Not when you are carrying our child."

You turned and looked at him, "Draco did you just say our?"

"Yes and?" he asked

You smiled lightly at him and put your arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. He got that; that meant a lot to you when he said "our" he was refereeing to you as an equal. When you pulled away you asked, "Then what am I suppose to do? It's my vice," you said

"Just relax," he said lightly to you

"That's hard to do especially if your parent's and my uncle are always around," you said

"Mh," he said before he kissed you

His mother then came over to you two, "Dinner is ready and Reyna your uncle is here."

You turned and looked at Draco, "Course he is," You said

You both walked over to the dining hall. "Reyna you look lovely," your uncle said to you

"Thanks," you said and sat down at the table with Draco.

"So," your uncle began, "I said at a later time we would talk about this and we will. When do you two plan on having kids?"

Before Draco could answer you said something, "Why uncle? What do you have planned for my kids?"

"The usually things, same thing I have planned for your husband here just not exactly the same." You gave a look to your uncle, "What is the look for Reyna?" your uncle asked you

"I don't like that everything you plan is for your own personal gain you're not using my kids for that and they're going to have no part in it either."

Everyone was staring at you now astonished you just talked back to him. Your uncle leaned back in his chair and thought about this. "Maybe I should have had you involved more."

"And if you did uncle I would be more against you using my kids than ever."

"Your very defensive tonight sweetie how come?" your father's voice came from the doorway where him and your mother stood

"None of your business why," you snapped at him

"I might not be able to see but if I know you; you would have a drink in your hand right now and you don't. So what changed that?" your father asked coming closer to you

Draco wanted him nowhere near you that was obvious.

"Maybe I gave up my vise," You said

"No that's not it you're like your mom can't give things up. Mh let me think about it….. Ah you're pregnant," Your father said with a smile on his face

You didn't say anything but Draco's mom did, "That would explain the dress altercations now."

"Why are you even here?" you asked your father changing the subject

"I can come if I want," he said taking a drink that was on a tray

"I really don't want you here," you said to him

"You have no say."

You stood up then and walked past him and went to the room. You where frustrated beyond belief when Draco got there.

"Well not the way you planned on telling everyone now was it?" he looked over at you then and could see your frustration, "What's wrong now?"

"I can't get the dress off," you said sitting down on the bed

"Well stand up and let me see," he said coming over to you and turning you around so he could get the dress undone. He got it unzipped and pulled the dress off of you so it was on the ground. When he turned you back around he kissed you gently. You kissed him back and pulled his shirt off as he pushed you back onto the bed. You already had all your clothes off and he took the rest of his off as well. He kissed down your body and nipped at your stomach. It made you squirm a little as he kissed your lips again. Afterwards he wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Draco?"

"Yes," he said kissing your neck

"What do I mean to you?" you asked

He looked at you, "Reyna, you mean a lot to me."

"Promise me something."

"What?" he asked

"That our child won't be doing whatever my uncle wants."

"Reyna, I have to do what he says."

You turned and faced him, "Draco either promise it or I leave before the morning and you never see this child."

He let out a sigh, "Fine Reyna I promise… Your uncle is going to kill me," he said

"He won't," you said closing your eyes and falling asleep

Draco watched you sleep for awhile. He ran his hand over your arm and over your stomach. He kissed the side of your head gently before he fell asleep. He woke up in the middle of the night to something outside the room. He put some clothes on and put the covers over you before he left the room. He found your father and uncle arguing over something. They soon noticed him, "Draco where is my niece?" Tom asked

"She's asleep," he said

"Good. Her father and I are debating on what the child should do when it's older. What do you think?" Tom asked

"Let the child decided what they want to do when their older. Without anyone coercing them," he said

"Ah Draco and that is why I choice you," Tom said, "That good for you brother?"

"Fine," your father said

After they left Draco went back to the room and got back into the bed with you.


	23. Chapter 23

You stirred as you felt Draco get back into the bed.

"Draco where did you go?" you asked turning towards him

"Your father and uncle where arguing."

"About what?"

"Our unborn child."

"What did you say to them," you asked propping yourself up on your elbow

He sighed before answering, "They were debating about what should happen so I told them let the child decide when it's older," he then looked at you

You put your head back down on the pillows and closed your eyes. "Draco…"

"Reyna I didn't break my promise we won't be the one deciding what happens to our child, our child will decide," he said kissing your forehead gently

"Ok," you said and fell asleep.

~Eight months later~

Draco particularly didn't like hospitals at all it just reminded him of death. But with you there he was tolerating it. He was waiting outside of the room while you were in the room having your child. During the months and all your check-outs you didn't want to know if you where having a boy or girl you wanted to know after your child was born. After a couple of hours you finally had your baby and they were placed in your arms. You looked down at your daughter and smiled lightly at her.

"Such a pretty girl you are," you said lightly to her

She had the light blue eyes like her father's and she looked like she was going to have black hair as well. Draco then came into the room and look at you then the baby you where holding.

"Want to hold her Draco?" you asked

He didn't say anything but he did take her into his arms. "What do you want to name her?" he asked you

You looked at him and then thought about it, "Heaven?" you asked looking at him

He nodded his head then came over to you leaning over and kissing your forehead, "Heaven ok."


End file.
